Talk:Eddy's Brother
My Description What does Eddys brother look like? He's tall, maybe 2 or more head sizes bigger than Eddy. He is also very strong, about 18 years old, I think he has black hair like Eddy (they are brothers, so something must be similar). Eddys brother also must be rich and successful, he has super sports car (i think its ferrari). Maybe this fact makes Eddy so mean and moneybags. I dont know about his intelligence, but I dont think he is stupid, when he has ferrari. He could be only stupid if it is for LEASING. He may be bossy and agressive (like many teenagers). Because I heard Kevin is afraid of him (its rare when he is afraid of something), so maybe Eddys brother is bad boy, but I dont think he is evil disease creating catastrophy on the earth in Peach Creek. Maybe he is so "bad" only because to want to look cool, or maybe he isnt so evil, only legends are saying that. We never saw him so why to talk about him as about some murderer? Maybe he is cool good guy that may be something like friend to Edboys.--'Anonymous User who is too lazy to sign his name and has to have someone else sign it for him!' Eddy's older brother's name What is Eddy's older brother's name? Based on recent edits to this page, I don't think they actually give him a name in the movie. Eddy is always seen as referring to him as "bro" or "my big brother" while all the other kids call him variations of "Eddy's brother." Edit by Isabellemaya: Somewhere I heard that despite the fact that his name is not mentioned in the movie, someone in the cast/crew referred to him Matthew. Where did you hear this info? Sorry, my name is anonymous I dont like Eddys brothers appearance very well, and he must have some name, if the creators were too lazy to give him some name, use your fantasy and name him on your own. I think his name is Edmund (similar to Eddy, paradoxly) Some fans think his name is Matthew - Rcmero 17:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I have for extra shots of him Hey, if you want to unprotect the page, I have some extra shots of Eddy's Bro you might want. Moskevyu 22:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thankyou, but I think one image is enough, after all, I don't want to spoil the movie for anyone especially since CN has yet to air it in the US.-- You can put those in the spoilers page for the movie. --Rcmero 16:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) YES I WANT! I want to see as many pictures as possible because I will propably never have chance to see the movie, because I dont live in America, I live in Europe, and in my country CARTOON NETWORK stopped in year 2000. So if you were so good, put it on youtube or google. Thanks, anonymous Ed - fan. I pretty sure you can watch the movie on youtube. just check.-- It is on youtube, I saw it today actually --Slycooper112 22:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMgcPhRVuSg Rcmero 17:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) change? We have the picture of eddys brother at a bad angle, I mean he looks completely different a few frames later. (sorry, this is the first time I ever posted images) Compare, The bottom one is how he normally looks, the top one is what we made him look like on the page. I highly advise we change the main image to the second picture of eddy's brother. I would have done it myself but I need approval of my proposition from the upper ranks of editors. --Edstalker 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and change it. Its locked...and I do not have the powers of great God-King Jspyster--Edstalker 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah... I'll do it for ya. "Thank you, and thank eddy's brother, yes thank him" --Edstalker 22:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) His Name Why does every insist his name was Matthew? Where did this come from? You're right Jspyster1, it's really tiring they always say that but Google says that, I think I'm starting to agree!!! Lies It was established in the movie that Eddy completely (Or, mostly) lied about his brother's achievements, I think that we need a section regarding Eddy's Lies, it's filling the Trivia part to a ludicrous extent! About that name "Matthew". According to TV Tropes, supposedly on one of the DVDs for the show (or possibly the movie itself?), Antonucci says that Eddy's brother's name is Matthew. That's where people are getting that. Can anyone confirm? People will believe anything on the internet. I own all 4 of the Ed, Edd n Eddy DVDs that were released. I checked all the interviews with Danny A in the special features section of the DVDs and at no time does he mention Eddy's Brother's name as Matthew. About Eddy's Brother and his name! Eddy's Brother never had a name for a reason...as you see in the movie or in any other episodes Eddy never mentioned his name...at least we all now know why Eddy's personality was so messed up, his brother is a great explanation now like the way he tortured him in front of his friends... But I don't know about you...I really like him, he's a cool looking dude with a great composition, dressed rad, epic voice, neat sunglasses, crazy personality and oh...EVERYTHING AMAZING! xD I do love him I'm his fan and I don't care what you think...deal with it as you may...He IS evil, he's got evil "stuff", he's a smartass, he's hot, big and he is devilish with a capital "62" on his t-shirt...think about it..finally a villian appears in EEnE and who doesn't like villians? xD they're kind a special and fun to watch... I feel really bad cause the show ended :'( mah childhood Dx Cause if the series continued I think they would surely add Bro more, but since he only comes in the movie...well at least I got to see him, I always wanted to see him and I was THRILLED! Bro 4 Ever <3 He's a badass dude B) :And here I thought someone was going to give us a proper explanation for the reason why Eddy's brother lacks a given name. Instead we've got some fanboy spewing his love for the guy. Tell me, why must you crush my hopes?